Chaud, froid, et cetera
by SomeCoolName
Summary: BON ANNIVERSAIRE YUMIKA!... "Je ne sais pas comment des choses aussi désagréables peuvent te paraître aussi agréables." OS/PWP


Note :  
-Tony ? Comme dans Tony Stark ?  
-Tony comme dans Tony Stark. Tu n'auras pas d'autres infos.  
-AAAAAAHHH mais comment tu peux ne rien me dire XD

Chère **Yumika**, suite à cette conversation, je peux maintenant te dévoiler que je ne pouvais rien te dire sur ce projet secret sur lequel je travaillais car... c'est ton OS-cadeau-d'anniversaire ! Alors un très joyeux anniversaire **Yumika ! **Et voilà un petit PWP comme on les aime pour toi... Tu te demandes avec qui Tony fera des folies ? C'est normal. Tu auras ta réponse très vite ;) Encore une fois, merci à **Nathdawn** pour la correction !  
Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

Ça au moins, c'était fait. Le nouveau prototype de tokamak à configuration variable siégeait fièrement sur la table marquée par les brûlures du fer à souder, représentant à lui seul la promesse de générer en l'espace de 6.7 secondes un flux de plasma de l'ordre de 10 millions de degrés. Limpide comme de l'eau claire, sincèrement, comment personne n'avait pu y penser avant ? Tony s'essuya les mains graissées sur un chiffon quelconque qu'il claqua contre son bureau en se levant. Il avait réussi, il avait _encore_ réussi. Le sourire plus éclatant que sa collection de pierres précieuses, il quitta son labo le regard fier et les gestes sûrs.

« Jarvis, enclenche le processus de brevet pour le tokamak. »

« Bien monsieur ; quel nom voulez-vous lui donner ? »

Un nom ? Mince, Tony avait toujours le surnom ultime, le mot parfait et là, rien ne lui semblait évident. Tout lui semblait même... plutôt flou. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ? Oh oui, deux jours. Son corps ne lui pardonnait pas. Sans répondre au majordome virtuel, il prit la direction des cuisines avec le même empressement qu'un gamin rejoignant Toys'r'us en un samedi après-midi. La promesse de se retrouver seul dans le garde manger, à engloutir chaque bombe de crème chantilly était au-delà des mots, au-delà de toutes expressions humaines ; exagérait-il ? À peine.

Les cuisines étaient vides, et plus grandes que dans son souvenir - les meilleurs chefs de la côte Est avait été embauchés dès les rénovations de la tour Avengers, quelle intérêt d'y poser le pied ? - avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le patron des lieux investit chaque tiroirs avec une curiosité gourmande. Légumes et viandes ? Non, aujourd'hui, il se sentait d'humeur... festive. Alcool et sucreries ? Voilà qui était bien plus excitant. Imposant au silence de la pièce un morceau des Scorpions choisit avec soin, Tony attrapa bouteille de whisky pour la piraterie de la chose et un pot de glace pour la géniale sensation « cerveau gelé » et se servit à grands coups de cuillère dans un bol que l'on aurait qualifié d'XXL en Europe, mais qui dans le pays de l'Oncle Tom, n'était considéré que comme _extra small_ et puis c'est tout.

La première cuillerée provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps du milliardaire qui prit place sur le tabouret en inox à l'instant même où la glace brûla sa langue et figea une barre froide en son front. Pourquoi des choses désagréables lui paraissaient-elles si agréables ? Tony n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et plus encore, il n'en avait pas réellement quelque chose à faire que de trouver une réponse à cette question qui lui promettait des années de psychanalyse. Il ne prenait pas plaisir à voir des chatons souffrir ; conclusion, il restait quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable. C'était aussi simple que ça - quel charlatan ce Freud !

Il était sur le point de se resservir de cette glace délicieuse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un spectacle bien trop plaisant. Ce mec, il le connaissait depuis longtemps, très longtemps même, mais depuis quelques semaines, leur relation avait progressé et était passée (avec la vitesse nécessaire pour baisser un sous-vêtement) de la case _bons amis_ à la case _oh-bon-sang-ne-t'arrête-pas_. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu prévoir ça, mais qui étaient-ils pour juger les aléas de la vie ? Personne, surtout que leurs bouches étaient bien trop occupées ces derniers temps pour leur permettre de pester tout haut contre ce karma qui les avait fait passés du côté kama-sutra de la force.

« Salut cap'. »

« Salut Tony. »

Captain America. Le héros de l'Amérique. Le gendre parfait n'est-ce pas, celui que les jeunes femmes imaginaient promener à leurs bras dans les soirées mondaines pour rendre jalouses leurs amies, celui que les grands-mères voulaient pour remonter leurs sacs de courses, celui que Tony avait toujours eu dans un coin de la tête. Curiosité scientifique dans un premier lieu, et puis amitié grandissante. Maintenant, leur relation n'avait pas encore de nom, mais elle avait au moins un goût salé caractéristique qui ne déplaisait pas à Tony. Le blond fit le tour de la pièce, appuya sa main virile contre la table sombre et se pencha pour capter à pleine bouche celle si tentante encore remplie de glace. Le baiser les fit gémit tous les deux ; pour des raisons différentes néanmoins.

« Comment peux-tu manger ta glace aussi froide ? »

« C'est le principe cap', sinon c'est de la soupe. »

« Mais ça ne te donne pas... tu sais, cette sensation horrible que toute ta tête est gelée ? »

« Si. », sourit l'ingénieur impunément.

Le soldat leva les yeux et se prépara aussi sec un café bien chaud, passant rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour retirer la désagréable impression que le froid s'y installait pour les années à venir - il avait déjà vécu ça pendant prêt de 65 ans, il n'était pas pressé de revenir au statut d'Hibernatus.

« Tu as bien travaillé ? »

« Comme toujours. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Alors, tu sais que le générateur Ark première génération était basé sur la conception simplifiée d'un tokamak d'inspiration Tore Supra, avec une série de bobines supraconductrices dont la... »

« Tony. », interrompit Steve en prenant place aux côtés de son amant, levant sa main libre de tout mug de café pour retenir son attention. « Parle français s'il te plaît. »

« ... En gros j'ai fait un truc qui fait de l'électricité et c'est cool. », conclut-il dans un petit haussement d'épaule, déçu de ne pouvoir étaler sa science géniale face à un public aussi sexy.

« Bravo. », sourit le soldat en se penchant pour embrasser le front maltraité par la glace du plus jeune.

Tony tenta d'échapper au baiser chaste, qu'il assimilait volontiers à une petite caresse appliqué sur la tête d'un setter irlandais qui aurait ramené sa _ba-balle_ pleine de bave, et serra plus près de lui le bol de glace qu'il continuait d'engloutir.

« Tu vas avoir mal à la tête à force d'avaler ce machin. »

« Pas grave. »

« Tu vas grossir aussi. »

La cuillère retomba dans un bruit sourd contre le rebord du bol et Tony grimaça à destination de Steve qui rit bruyamment.

« Oh Tony, tu es... »

« Chiant ? »

« Tu es... »

« Fou ? »

« Beaucoup trop sexy. »

« Beaucoup, _trop_, sexy ? », répéta l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil en énonçant le superlatif qui lui semblait tout à fait approprié pourtant.

« Beaucoup trop. », confirma son amant en finissant son café d'une traite.

« À quel point _beaucoup trop_ ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et même si Steve ne la prononça pas tout haut, il employa bien ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se posèrent avec force sur celles si tentantes de son cadet. Tony répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser qui le fit frissonner bien plus que tous les précédents ; la bouche de Steve était si chaude et la sienne encore mordue par le froid que la rencontre des deux langues lui donna l'impression qu'ils étaient les auteurs du feu d'artifice du 4 juillet. C'était beau et explosif, et comme tous les feux d'artifices, les sons claquaient dans l'air, leurs gémissements emplissant sans honte la cuisine vide ; les couleurs étaient magnifiques, les yeux bleus de Steve étaient à damner un saint ; les corps sursautaient à la moindre explosion, et se rapprochaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs érections se pressent l'une contre l'autre.

« À ce point, _beaucoup trop_. »

Tony rit de plus belle et prit place de lui-même sur la table, attirant entre ses jambes le soldat dont il reprit la bouche avec ferveur, déboutonnant son propre jean alors que son amant avait seulement relevé son tee-shirt noir pour venir mordiller les perles de chair sensibles offertes. L'ingénieur avait beau être un insupportable Narcisse des temps modernes, à l'ego aussi gros que son... impatience, il était sensible. Extrêmement sensible. Steve l'avait découvert dès le premier jour (la première nuit pour être exact) où leurs lèvres alcoolisées avaient trouvées place les une contre les autres et il avait été émerveillé par cette façon si belle et si naturelle que Tony avait de laisser exprimer ses sensations. Il releva son visage déjà quelque peu rougi par l'excitation et vit l'ingénieur dévorer sans honte une cuillère de glace comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter ça, deux minutes ? »

« Tu es jaloux d'une cuillère. Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais. Tu as une taille tout à fait respectable. »

Steve lui sourit gentiment, de ces sourires qui voulaient dire _petit con_, et décida qu'il était temps d'asseoir la supériorité de l'armée sur l'ingénierie. Il prit la cuillère à son tour, glissa entre ses lèvres chaudes la glace au parfum du whisky, et se pencha à nouveau vers un téton qui réagit automatiquement aux nouvelles caresses froides.

« Oh, bordel... », gémit Stark dont le regard se fit soudain si sombre et si désirable.

On ne plaisantait pas avec la puissance de l'armée. Steve sourit, pas peu fier de son petit effet, et lécha du bout de sa langue taquine la perle de chair durcie qu'il fit rapidement rouler entre ses dents. Entendre Tony gémir était un délice sans nom, un plaisir aussi rare que précieux. Il remplaça sa langue par son pouce chaud pour s'attaquer au deuxième téton encore libre de toutes caresses gelées et prit un malin plaisir à en faire le tour avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Le petit sursaut du plus jeune lui fit comprendre qu'il avait vu juste : le surprendre était bien trop bon. Les caresses durèrent de longues minutes, chacun haletant, caressant l'autre de ses mains, murmurant son prénom comme un mantra dans ce temple de luxure aux allures de cuisine.

« Alors Stark, on avoue que le chaud est meilleur que le froid ? », demanda le soldat en relevant son visage pour venir mordiller les lèvres offertes.

« Ja-mais. », sourit-il en réponse, et bon sang comme sa grande gueule pouvait épuiser Steve qui n'arrêta pas ses mains coquines qui baissèrent sans hésiter le pantalon de l'ingénieur.

Il voulait refuser l'évidence ? Il le regretterait. Il ne fallait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec Captain America dont le souvenir de la glace était sommes toutes assez déplaisant. Lorsque le monde leur offrait la promesse d'un soleil caressant leurs peaux ou d'un jacuzzi (meilleure invention du XXIe siècle pour sûr), comment pouvait-on préférer la sensation du froid mordant ? C'était décidé, Steve Rogers apprendrait à Tony Stark que la chaleur était bien supérieure à la fraîcheur.

Il reprit une cuillerée bien remplie de la glace au whisky qu'il garda assez en bouche pour la rafraîchir un maximum et retira sans états d'âme le boxer de l'ingénieur avant de prendre place à genou face à lui. Sans prévenir et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ses prochains geste, il glissa sa tête blonde entre ses jambes et attrapa entre ses lèvres le membre déjà à moitié dur qui sursauta contre sa langue.

« C'est froid, c'est froid... », grimaça Tony en se tortillant, faisant sourire Steve de plus belle. « Salaud. », finit-il par lâcher en comprenant que c'était exactement ce que Steve voulait entendre.

L'ingénieur posa ses mains sur les cheveux blonds et massa avec application son crâne, sans jamais quitter des yeux le spectacle obsédant de cette bouche qui se réchauffait avec une lenteur intolérable, allant et venant sur son membre dur. _Gendre idéal n'est-ce pas_, pensa Tony en souriant, serrant sa main sur la nuque chaude pour lui demander silencieusement de prendre l'initiative d'y aller plus franchement.

Les sensations étaient uniques, perturbantes, _nouvelles_, et de ce dernier point, l'ingénieur ne savait quoi en penser. Bien sûr, il aimait la nouveauté comme d'autres aimaient les samedis soirs au coin du feu, mais la sensation de _connaître_ et de _maîtriser_ était de loin la plus envoûtante. Avec Steve néanmoins, leur relation grandissant, Stark devait reconnaître que le lâcher prise avait ses avantages. Peut-être même qu'un jour, il serait de ceux-là à accepter qu'on le menotte et dirait ouvertement à son amant « Fais ce que tu veux. » Peut-être.

La bouche du soldat était maintenant à un degré tout à fait acceptable, faisant ainsi oublier au membre tendu le froid mordant, l'accueillant par à-coups dans une antre tiède et moite qu'il ne voulait déjà plus quitter. Sa langue s'échauffant à chaque secondes glissa tout contre une veine voyante, emprisonna le bout entre ses lèvres coquines et le relâcha enfin.

« Alors Tony, tu crois encore le froid supérieur au chaud ? »

« ... Je crois bien. », haleta l'ingénieur aux pupilles dilatées.

« Vraiment ? Alors, si je fais ça... »

Il prit une petite cuillerée de glace qu'il posa sur sa langue juste pour la refroidir et la glissa sur le bout rougis.

« ... c'est mieux que si je fais ça ? »

Stark couina faiblement, crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et sentit la bouche chaude toute entière l'avaler.

_Salaud infâme_, et si Tony n'aimait pas autant ce qu'il se passait entre ses jambes, il l'aurait dit tout haut sans aucune honte. Pouvait-il seulement dire quelque chose ? Cela semblait bien peu possible. Bien-sûr que la bouche chaude et moite lui promettait de bien plus belles sensations qu'une langue froide, mais cela voulait dire s'avouer vaincu et cela n'était pas du vocabulaire de Stark, tout simplement. Alors, il fit ce que tout homme de sa trempe faisait de mieux ; il fuit.

« Tu oublies une troisième option soldat. »

« Laquelle... ? », s'enquit l'appelé en un haussement de sourcil qu'il voulut discret.

« La crème chantilly. »

Cette fois les deux sourcils se haussèrent de concert et devant le visage étonné de Steve, Tony sut qu'il avait gagné. Diversion enclenchée. Le Captain se redressa, abandonnant le membre suintant sans vergogne et attrapa sur le bout de la table la bonbonne abandonnée par le milliardaire dès le début de sa recette. Il la secoua d'un coup sec, s'en déversa sur le doigt et le présenta face aux lèvres rougies par les baisers de Tony.

« C'est ça que tu veux alors ? »

Attrapant d'une main le poignet viril, Tony Stark ne se fit pas prier et pour toute réponse, glissa le doigt plein de crème dans sa bouche, un air de pur plaisir illuminant son visage rougi. Grandeur et décadence représentaient à eux seuls le milliardaire. Le doigt bien vite nettoyé de la moindre once de crème fut bientôt la victime consentante d'un semblant de fellation que Tony prit grand soin à parfaire. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina une seconde remplacer le substitut par ce qu'il désirait réellement, et gémit sans même tenter de se retenir, alors que le soldat prit à nouveau place à genoux face à lui, reprendre ses caresses sensuelles de sa bouche plus chaude que jamais.

Dans un geste maladroit, Tony tenta de se rapprocher du bord et glissa de la table, posant ses deux pieds tremblant sur le sol. Il rit nerveusement en se rendant compte que le capitaine aurait pu vraiment le blesser avec ses conneries, et gémit de plus belle lorsque sa bouche reprit tout aussi vite place sur son bout gonflé.

« Tony ! »

Ah non, non, _non_, ça ne n'était pas prévu. Repoussant d'une main désolée le visage du blond, Tony se tourna d'un coup d'un seul face au nouvel arrivant, remerciant son génie légendaire d'avoir fait acheter des tables au pied central hors-normes, cachant ainsi le captain de la position plutôt délicate dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux.

« Bruce ! », répondit l'appelé, tentant de maîtriser sa voix cassée par les récents gémissements.

« Je reviens du labo ; est-ce que tu as fait ce que je crois que tu as fait ? », sourit le physicien en se rapprochant de la table.

_Oh non, pas trop près._

« Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ? »

« Le tokamak... ? »

« Continue... »

Okay, là, Tony n'était plus vraiment sûr à qui il s'était adressé ; à Bruce à la curiosité scientifique ou à Steve qui massait avec application son membre ?

« Est-ce qu'il peut générer le flux de plasma en moins de 9 secondes ? »

« Oui, oh oui... », soupira-t-il en serrant la table de ses mains tremblantes, et cette fois il était sûr qu'il réagissait à la main qui raffermit son empoigne.

« Et en combien de secondes ? », s'enthousiasma le physicien avec une curiosité si naïve que Tony ressentait le besoin de lui hurler de sortir - ou de hurler tout court d'ailleurs.

« Un. », finit-il par gémir en réaction au doigt qui doucement pressait ses chairs.

« Un... une seconde ? Tony, en _une_ seconde ?! », répéta-t-il prêt à crier au miracle.

« Non ! En 6.7 secondes. », finit-il par arriver à corriger dans un soupir monstrueux.

« Ah, d'accord, très bien. J'ai vu que Jarvis a enclenché la procédure de demande de brevet, tu vas l'appeler comment ? »

Cette fois la bouche de Tony prit appui contre son poing qu'il mordit férocement. La main de Steve le caressait vigoureusement, son autre allant et venant à l'aide d'un doigt dans son intimité bien peu préparée. Il ferma les yeux et perdit pied ; il voulait figer le temps, ou revenir en arrière, il aurait aimé avoir fermé la porte à clé (y avait-il seulement une serrure dans les cuisines ?), ou tout simplement ordonner à Bruce de quitter cette pièce parce que bordel, Steve était à genoux derrière lui à le caresser et le préparer et que tout cela était aussi gênant qu'excitant et que même si la raison lui demandait d'éloigner Banner au plus vite, l'orgasme naissant lui suppliait de ne pas passer à côté de sensations aussi addictives et foutrement bonnes. Le doigt qui le fouillait trouva le point qui excusait à lui seul la douleur causée par la pénétration et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent toutes seules.

« Captain... »

« _Captain_ ? », répéta Bruce en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le Captain. », se reprit l'ingénieur en toussotant légèrement.

« ... Tu vas appeler le tokamak _Le Captain_ ? »

« Ouaip. Affirmatif. C'est décidé. »

Et même si Steve était dans son dos, Tony sentait son sourire avec une évidence telle que cela en était gênant.

« T'es bourré ? »

« Un peu. », confessa Stark en hochant la tête.

« ... Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Oh, surtout pas. »

Bruce plissa les yeux, scruta son ami et soudain, comme touché par la grâce, tous les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent et son regard s'éclaircit ; il avait compris. Il pointa du doigt le sol pour demander silencieusement à Stark si quelqu'un se trouvait accroupis, ce qui expliquerait ainsi qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avant, avant que le concerné ne lui fasse _oui_ de la tête anarchiquement, le visage rouge et le souffle court, ne pouvant plus taire ce qu'il se passait sous sa ceinture.

« Et bien, je vais te laisser... je vais aller voir ce... _Captain_ de plus près. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre, autant amusé par le génie sans faille du physicien que par les gestes soudain figés du soldat et lui fit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir.

« Salut Tony. »

« Ouais c'est ça, salut. »

« On se verra plus tard. »

« Compte sur moi. », couina-t-il bien peu virilement alors que Steve, réconforté par l'idée qu'ils seraient à nouveau bientôt seuls, accéléra sa main qui caressait son membre qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur.

« Et tu me raconteras tout sur comment tu t'es fait ce _Captain_. », ponctua enfin Banner avant de disparaître derrière la lourde porte qu'il claqua exprès bruyamment pour faire comprendre à celui qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il était enfin parti.

Steve se redressa sans attendre, pressa la nuque de Tony pour le faire se pencher sur la table et tint ses jambes écartées d'une main, de l'autre pressant son membre fatigué de tant d'inaction en lui, gémissant sans retenue.

« Tu aurais pu lui demander de partir dès le début... », grogna-t-il alors que son membre se faisait difficilement un chemin dans l'antre chaude qu'il avait sommairement préparée.

« J'ai essayé. »

« Menteur... », il mordit sa nuque sans douceur et reposa sa main libre sur le membre de son amant, le caressant rapidement, les deux hommes étant bien trop proches de la jouissance pour tenir encore bien longtemps. « Tu ne lui as rien dis parce que ça t'a plu de te faire attraper. Je ne sais pas comment des choses aussi désagréables peuvent te paraître aussi agréables... Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. »

_Alerte gendre idéal. _Tony ouvrit grands les yeux, les oreilles bourdonnant à l'entente du silence gêné qui suivit cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue et griffa de ses mains la table sur laquelle il était couché, son orgasme brûlant chaque infime parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à exploser dans son bas ventre et le faire se déverser longuement dans la main qui le massait sans relâche. Il sentit le soldat serrer la hanche qu'il tenait, grogner des mots incompréhensibles contre sa nuque, avant que la chaleur de sa présence ne se libère en lui, dans une sensation bien trop acceptable pour ne pas être réitérée encore et encore.

Ils se quittèrent lentement, chacun reprenant une position assise bien utile pour leurs jambes malmenées, leurs respirations anarchiques et leurs corps moites de sueur.

« Alors... tu l'appelleras vraiment le Captain ? »

« Ça claque non ? »

Steve dut faire un petit effort pour reconnaître cette expression totalement improbable, et fit signe qu'il avait comprit après quelques secondes de silence. Tony sourit malgré lui et conclut en expliquant :

« Il est imprévisible, génial et puissant. Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime. »

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Et que **Yumika** tu n'as pas renversé tout ton café-spéculos-framboise-CHANTILLY-chocolat sur ton clavier. Et sois patiente, après le cadeau de **Nathdawn**, j'ai comme l'impression que ça va ne va pas s'arrêter là ;)...


End file.
